runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Host JD
|Archives = Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4}} Archived Archived talk page. 23:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) =[] Ur pics make me sad =[ U shuld help a friend out and give me some claws... XD 23:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :& no I'm not going to Ice platue on an non exsisting world again >.> lol 23:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) It was vandilised 3 times one night right before I went to sleep. The risk of phishing has massivly inscreasesd and what is to stop someone from going to the front page and making a link to an out of controll website where they are expecting to go from the Runescape Clans Wiki to a RuneScape forum. They then get hacked and yell at us. It's just not worth the risk the only thing that needs edited there is the featured clan and article toggles. There is NO point in risking someone posting a bad link there & making it look like it was from us. 23:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Wannabe. This argument is irrelevant. I'm not locking the entire wiki. The front page can be edited through the templates that run it. There is NO content that the average user would EVER need to touch on the front page AT all. DO YOU UNDERSTAND or must I talk S-L-O-W-E-R. 23:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) *And yes under normal circumstances I would agree. But, there is no point. Everything that should be edited is contained in a template on annother page, and I have plans to put the toggeles on those pages too. 23:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Well understand this. The main wiki did the same thing I'm doing http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape_Wiki 23:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Also I do read policies please read #3 RuneScape_Clans_Wiki:Simplified_ruleset 00:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) That's Comm Central for you... Please take note of that rule in the simplified ruleset... By doing that I am maintaining this Wiki's quality and my action is just. 00:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'd belive that if it wasn't a complete lie. The RS clans wiki has a fully protected page and is one of the most activily engadged in communties in Wikia as stated by themselves. You can't win every arguement Jeff. 00:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Your concern has been addressed in line 10 when you edit the page. Kthnxbai (As Aereas would say) 00:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) * it does the job, it's an edit note that everyone editing the page would see... It fixes your remark. If you have a better idea besides locking the page please tell me. I'm not unlocking it unless 1 we somehow get a 24/7 patrol or 2 you give me a waaaaayyyyyyyyyy better reason. 00:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm improving my attempt... 00:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright... It's a stupid one... But alright. 00:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Why should you make such a big fuss about it? I need to add these edit info lines anyways. I'm one of the few people in the world that can understand that giant pile of HTML. 00:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Then follow our policy. If you have a problem with it I suggest you do something dirastic! You could perhaps step away from the keyboard count to 10 and come back? 00:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) There is my quote to you. While we may not be a HUGE wiki we are still a large wiki as apposed to the ones that need help with their homepages that have 20 pages. 01:08, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes. 14:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ;D 15:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Signature My response: #What is he talking about!?!?!? #O... webkit property... #Does it work in firefox #After google Search NO #What a nub >.> So no it's not annoying considering I can't see it! lol 16:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I hate em both. Firefox 8.0a1 ftw! 16:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) (I really really like ABP, NoScript, & Firebug) 16:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh ya, + Sync, Panorama, app tabs, and some other hidden stuff IK about & u don't ;p 17:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) *& why would u do that? 17:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) * *Opens up cache & finds strange websites* You horrible person!!! lol 17:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC)